1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to a system and method for creating a table from one or more form images. In particular, the specification relates to creating a table with cells including handwriting strokes and symbolic representations of the handwriting strokes.
2. Description of the Background Art
Portable computing devices can be used to input information into forms. Users will input information using a stylus and the form will be converted entirely into symbolic information including the stroke information using optical character recognition (OCR), intelligent character recognition (ICR), or optical mark recognition (OMR) and stored for processing. However, the symbolic conversion is error prone, particularly for handwritten stroke information and often requires expensive human intervention to correct recognition errors while demanding computing resources that could be used in other ways. Furthermore, symbolic conversions of sensitive information on the forms can be a privacy concern for users accessing the form processing system and symbolic conversions of user signatures are unnecessary and energy intensive.